hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nika Boronina
Nika Boronina (portrayed by Olga Kurylenko) was a civilian targeted by Agent 47 after Diana instructed him that she was a witness to the assassination of Mikhail Belicoff. This later turns out to be a set-up. 47 followed her on the streets. When 47 got closer to her for a hit, she hadn't noticed 47 (as apparent from her reaction). 47, realizing that Nika was just bait, spares her life and feels sympathetic for her as she had been forced into prostitution. At the end of the film, 47 helps her obtain her own vineyard (although he cannot talk to her in person), which she revealed to him was her childhood dream. Hitman (2007 film) Meeting Agent 47 During 47’s mission in Russia he receives a communication from his Agency contact, Diana, and is told he is to kill his next target, Russian President Mikhail Belicoff (Ulrich Thomsen), publicly. He completes his mission as ordered, but before he can leave Russia he is contacted by his employers. They tell him there is a witness to the assassination and order him to intercept her. When Agent 47 confronts her on the street, he realizes she's never seen him before. As they stare at each other, a civilian next to him is shot. Realizing he's been set up, Agent 47 calmly walks away from the scene. On the run His employers reveal his location to agents in the Russian FSB, who make plans to intercept him. As he is about to be taken, Diana personally calls him to warn him. She tells him that Belicoff ordered the hit on himself. After a dramatic escape from the hotel, 47 intercepts Nika, the woman who supposedly witnessed his hit. He interrogates her about Belicoff and discovers that Belicoff had body doubles in place. He deduces that he killed the real Belicoff and that a double has taken his place at the behest of a cabal of Russian hardliners who do not want political change. As Nika and 47 attempt to take a train further into the Russian interior they are intercepted by more assassins from the Agency. 47 kills four of them before wounding Agent Whittier and his partner. Infuriated at yet another escape, the FSB and Agent Markov order Interpol to leave the country immediately. In the meantime, 47 contacts Agent Smith (James Faulkner) of the CIA. He offers Smith a deal - he will kill Udre Belicoff (Henry Ian Cusick), Mikhail's brother, in exchange for a favor from the CIA. Udre is an arms dealer and slave trader whom both the CIA and FSB have wanted dead for some time. He uses blackmail to influence Smith into accepting the deal. Agent Smith informs 47 that Udre had been planning something with a German arms dealer named Price. Intercepting him could lead 47 to Udre. 47 and Nika travel to Istanbul, where 47 abducts Price from a restaurant in order to pose as Price at a meeting with Udre. 47 later kills Udre and his henchmen at Udre's mansion outside the city. Belicoff's double is forced to attend Udre's funeral. 47 kidnaps Agent Markov and forces him to have his own FSB agents try to shoot Belicoff's double as he delivers a eulogy for Udre. Disguised as a soldier, 47 manages to kill all of Belicoff's double's guards and takes him into the archbishop's chamber in the church. He has a conversation with Belicoff's double who tries to reason with 47. He tells 47 that the Russian people will never let him get away with assassinating the president. Belicoff's double offers to let 47 leave if 47 leaves him alive. 47 instead kills him and then allows himself to be taken into custody by Interpol and Agent Whittier. At this point Agent Smith delivers on his end of the deal, having the agents under his command intercept the Interpol convoy that is transporting 47 to the airport, giving 47 the distraction necessary to escape. The scene then flashes forward to the conversation between Agent Whittier and 47 occurring at Agent Whittier's house. After wrapping up their conversation, 47 reveals the body of Mr. Price, shaved and dressed to look like 47. They make a deal in which Agent Whittier will go along with 47's plan, admitting that the body in his home is the real 47. As 47 leaves, he turns to Agent Whittier and says that he hopes to never see Agent Whittier again. Ending Nika is shown picking up an envelope from an undisclosed sender. Inside it, there are papers and a message saying that she now owns a vineyard (she had told 47 of her childhood dream of having one). Meanwhile, 47 is watching her from afar, through the scope of his sniper rifle. He then looks at the corpse of another hit-man, lying close to him, and says, "I told you to leave her alone. You should have listened." He then turns back, and walks away. Personality Because of Nika's harsh life as Mikhail's mistress, she is shown to have a flippant and carefree attitude to life. Knowing that at any moment she could be killed, she puts up a "tough" front but as the film progresses she shows a softer more caring side while in the company of Agent 47. While he may remain indifferent to her throughout the film she has shown that she trusts him completely. Trivia *She has a tattoo of a dragon on the left side of her face. This is to prevent Mikhail from hitting her. *In the alternative ending for the film, she is killed. Gallery Olga.jpg Category:Movie characters Category:Civilians Category:Hitman (movie) characters Category:Characters